


David Rossi One Shots

by Kaunis_Sielu



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 23:03:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13018041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaunis_Sielu/pseuds/Kaunis_Sielu





	1. Chapter 1

This is a collection of David Rossi one shots. They start in the next chapter.


	2. Stubborn Ass

“Would you just piss off?” You snap as Rossi breathes over your shoulder.   
“Well sorry that I want to make sure you’re doing it right.”  
“I know how to write a report!” You growl shrugging your shoulders to get his hand off of you. You get back to writing the report attempting to ignore him but you know he’s still there. Still reading the report that you’re writing over your shoulder.   
“That’s a run on sentence.” Dave says and you snap the laptop shut.   
“I really hate you sometimes.” You say standing and grabbing your coat. At this moment you don’t really give a shit that the snow is falling so hard that you can’t see your car. You go to pull the door open and the cold air rushes in.   
“Are you out of your damn mind?” Rossi says snapping the door shut with one hand. “You can’t drive home in this.”  
“The hell I can’t! I lived in Canada Dave! Canada!”  
“You’re so frustrating sometimes!” He growls pinning you between the door and his body.   
“You should talk.” You cry exasperated. “I want to go home.” He presses his lips to yours then and you know that you’re not going home. You don’t want to anymore. He pulls away enough to whisper,  
“Stay.”   
“Damn you.” You respond and he laughs softly.   
“Wine?”  
“I guess.” He rests his forehead against yours, then gently squeezes your arms.   
“I love you my little stubborn pain in the ass.” He murmurs causing you to laugh.   
“Right back at you.”


	3. At Home

“Mi bella?” Dave calls from the hallway as you shrug on one of his old rock concert t-shirts. The pouring rain had hit during a walk in his immense yard and you hadn’t wanted to sit in wet clothes. You’d dug into Dave’s drawers and found a tee and a pair of his sweatpants. It wasn’t the nicest things that you’d done, but you’d been cold and you’d never really been the type to ask for permission.   
“In here!” You call back yanking your clothes off of the floor.   
“Are those my clothes?” He asks leaning against the doorframe, a glass of wine in each hand.   
“Yea. What can I do with my wet clothes?”  
“They look good on you.” He smirks and you laugh.   
“Yea yea. Where should I put these?” You lift the wet clothes in your hands.   
“We can throw them in the dryer and then sit in front of the fire.”  
“Listening to an opera?”  
“But of course my dear.” Being with him has been great for you culturally. You follow him to the laundry room and toss your clothes into the dryer then take one of the wine glasses from Dave. You clink your glasses tighter then he takes your hand and leads you to the living room where he’s pulled the love seat in front of the fireplace while you’d been changing.   
“This looks cozy.” You smile over at him and the two of you sit and his hand curls around your waist brushing that sensitive spot that always makes you squirm.   
“Ooh someone is ticklish!” Dave laughs.   
“You won’t do that again if you don’t want red wine on the carpet.” You warn with a chuckle.   
“Alright. Sorry bella.” He moves his hand up and you rest your head on his shoulder as the opera starts up.   
“Beautiful.” You murmur, “This is nice. We should spend more evenings like this.”   
“We should. I’m sorry I’m not home more.”  
“I understand. The fact that you’re out there doing something you love, saving lives, I respect that.”  
“You, are one hell of a woman.” He says kissing your temple. “One hell of a woman.”


	4. Sacrifice Play

You lean back against the wall with a loud sigh. You’ve only got a few rounds left in your clip and it doesn’t seem like you’ve got a chance. The body gently thuds on the wall next to you.   
“Hey.” Rossi whispers to you.   
“Hi.”   
“So what’s the plan?”  
“Try not to get shot?”  
“Do you know where it is?” He asks giving you his most exasperated look.   
“Of course I know where it is.” You shoot him a look of your own then motion toward another wall a few feet away. He nods and the two of you duck down and move to the wall then press your backs against it. “How much ammo do you have left?”  
“Half a clip.”  
“Cover me. I’ll go grab it then we can get the hell out of here. You in?” Rossi sighs and looks down at you.   
“This is by far the stupidest plan that you’ve ever come up with. Of course I’m in.” You laugh quietly then and he grins down at you. “Alright kid. If we die I’m going to kill you.”  
“Deal. Cover me.” You sprint to where the blue flag is tied as Rossi lays down cover fire taking out Reid and JJ in the process. You throw him the flag and the two of you sprint to your side. Rossi tosses you the flag as you go past him. “What?”  
“I’m going to cover you!” He tells you, “Now go!” You do as he says and leave him behind. You hit the buzzer and cheer loudly when a the alarm goes off. You’ve won! Rossi is the first one to get to you. He lifts you off of your feet one arm around your waist.   
You’ve beat the champ at his own game. Morgan had been bragging about how good he was at capture the flag, paintball style all week. Apparently he wasn’t quite good enough, you, Rossi and Hotch beat his team. Grated it did take a sacrifice play from Rossi but you did it. Morgan sighs and hands over a gold spray painted squirt gun and you take it with a smile.   
“Thank you.” You tell him cheekily.   
“Shut up. You guys got lucky.” Morgan grumbles and you laugh again.   
“Luck or not Morgan we still won.” Rossi teases his arm over your shoulder.   
“Rematch. Next month.” Morgan challenges, you glance from Rossi to Hotch then say with a smirk.   
“You’re on.”


	5. Coffee with Rossi

You’re on your third coffee of the day. The fact that it’s only 7:30am doesn’t stop you from heading to the counter for another refill.   
“Woah.” A man says softly as you make your way past him. You turn and look at him in amusement, he’s looking at you one eyebrow raised. His dark hair is perfectly done and his facial hair neatly clipped. You probably look like the monster from under the bed.   
“Can I help you?” You ask and he chuckles.   
“You’ve had, what, three coffees already?”  
“So? I didn’t get much sleep last night so I’m a little tired.”  
“What’s your excuse for yesterday?” He asks raising his own cup of coffee to his lips. He noticed you yesterday? You’re not sure if you should be flattered or creeped out.   
“Stalker much?”  
“I’m a profiler for the FBI, I notice behavior it’s my job.” He offers with a smile, he doesn’t seem threatening.   
“If you don’t mind I’d love to hear more about that after one more cup.” You tell him and he chuckles.  
“I’d like that.” He agrees and you nod, grabbing your laptop from the table you were at you leave it at his before getting your refill. You sit down and he starts to talk. He tells you about the cases he works, his team, how the cases come together. You occasionally ask questions but mostly he’s the one spinning the stories. He’s halfway through one about a doctor who’s son was being threatened if the doctor didn’t let himself be killed instead when his phone rings. “I’m so sorry I have to get this.” He says and you wave off the apology. “Rossi.” You look up at him in surprise. Rossi? The writer? No way. “I’m so sorry.”  
“Why?”  
“I have to go. Duty calls.”   
“Oh, don’t be sorry for that. You’re out there saving the world. See you when you get back?” You don’t want to seem too eager but he’s an interesting man.   
“I’d like that.” He says with a smile, you nod and then he’s gone.   
You don’t see him again for a few days which you’d expected he is, after all, out working on a case. But when you do it doesn’t feel like any time has passed at all. You fall into a rhythm with him, when Dave isn’t out on a case you spend your mornings writing opposite one another.   
“What are you doing tomorrow night?” Dave asks one morning as he passes you your cup of coffee.   
“Uh, nothing why?”  
“Want to go to dinner with me?”  
“You want to move this friendship to night time?” You tease and he nods.   
“I do and I propose we move it from just a friendship to more. So what do you say?”   
“I accept your proposal.” You tell him with a grin. He presses a quick kiss to the top of your head and you can’t help but laugh softly. You’re going on a date with your best friend.


End file.
